1. Field of the Invention
Non-catalytic liquid phase chlorination of lower chlorinated beta-picolines to improve the yield of 2-chloro-5-trichloromethyl pyridine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bowden et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,175 and Nishiyama et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,213 teach vapor phase chlorination processes by means of which beta-picoline is chlorinated to produce 2-chloro-5-trichloromethyl pyridine, which compound is useful in the preparation of medicines and agricultural chemicals, especially herbicides. No prior process is known to applicants for producing 2-chloro-5-trichloromethyl pyridine by liquid phase chlorination.